In conventional construction techniques using drywall or gypsum board wall panels, the junctions between the wall panels must be sealed with fire-rated tape and fire-rated wallboard compound, i.e., spackle, must be applied to the junction section to provide a fire-rated wall section. These areas must then be sanded and painted to have a finished appearance, which increases costs and delays project completion.